bacharu_yuuchubafandomcom-20200214-history
Kizuna Ai
Kizuna Ai is the world 's first female japanese Virtual Youtuber (self-proclaimed) and a super intelligent AI (self-proclaimed). Overview It is a video distributor mainly operating on YouTube. On Nico Nico Douga it is active in archive distribution. As a slightly different existence with other Youtuber, I started video posting for the purpose of not knowing about human beings and wanting to get along. The final goal was "to appear on the CM", but later it will come true. The charm point is a heart-shaped headband that imaged birth futaba, and hair with pink mesh. For costumes it looks like she is wearing shorts in a sailor uniform based on white, but she says it is like a hologram so it is always like a naked one. As a content of the animation try measuring physical strength, trying a dialogue between AIs, trying to dance, playing the game, trying various things like Youtuber like buying friends There. The vast majority of content that submits something videos almost every day is one of the greatest attractions. On the other hand, it is one of the charms of playful and fresh plays and ponkuts which show the tournament in games commentaries etc, while on the other hand, it is a ghastly good talk spreading with the rapidly changing facial expression of moving pictures. As the "world's first virtual Youtuber" has only been active as a leading player, its popularity is tremendous As of December 27, 2017, as of December 27, 2017, Miurikari which is the second largest number of registrants in the same business was greatly separated 110 It is a thousand people scale. I am surprised because the number of registrants of the sub-A.I.Games channel is also 370,000. The person himself is not very good at English, but as soon as a video is posted, subtitles in multiple languages are added, so there are fans all over the world and many fan art and messages are received every day. The relationship with the peers who are to be considered as juniors of virtual Youtuber is generally good, and on the Twitter it can be seen that a reply is exchanged. Youtube BAN incident Suddenly the YouTube account was frozen around January 16, 2017, and it became inaudible to watch and post videos. I immediately dispute Youtube administration, but it was passionately passed through and I lost my job (virtual NEET). I finally froze unlocked on January 26th of the same year and thought that it was full restoration ...... I thought that the channel was revived but I could not log in but posted video. After a long battle, I was able to log in on February 4 of the same year and I restored safely. MMD model Mr. Tomitake (a nickname for "Nico Nico Douga" "Cunning naked Tomutake P") modeled by Mr. Tda famous for Tda expression model, produced and distributed numerous MMD models modeled by her 3D modeling for MMD Data is distributed free of charge at the official site. Please refer to the official website for details of terms of use etc. Introduction Video